


Son Of War

by MaxAddison9794



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Action, Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxAddison9794/pseuds/MaxAddison9794
Summary: Hayden Bishop is the son of the Roman goddess Bellona. He wasn't much, and living up to what his half sister did was never in reach. When he is accepted into the 5th Cohort, everyone thinks him to be another loser. All Hayden wants is to prove himself to the camp, but nothing is ever easy for demigods. Especially not the Son of War.





	Son Of War

Everyone one says that Romans are stricter and more organized than the Greeks and that that’s a good thing. Apparently, after the gods evolved to the Roman culture, they became more perfect, and OCD. As far as I know, the Greek and Roman methods are different, but the Greeks get more fun, which is perfect to me. 

My name is Hayden Bishop, and I’m 15, my father is Andrew Bishop, and my mom is Bellona, the Roman goddess of war. If your not a demigod, you’ll probably think I’m crazy. Sorry folks, I’m not. In case you haven’t guessed already (if that's the case, I’m stunned you can read) the Greek and Roman gods are still living. Well, as much as you can live being 10 feet tall and all (kidding, they can change their height to be regular sized). 

Anyhow, let’s get on with the story, right now, I’m a war hero and a centurion of the 5th cohort, as well as the 12th legion’s war strategist. But, this didn’t all happen at once, I mean, you can’t just show up at Camp Jupiter like - Yo, I’m Hayden, gimme some medals and recognition. That would be stupid, and kinda pointless if you ask me. You need to work hard to be rewarded. 

Basically, we (The demigods) just finished defeating Gaea in an all-out war - humans vs the world. Literally, Gaea is the earth, thanks to some fabulous work by Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Ramirez Arellano, Thalia Grace and I. We won! But life isn't always sunshine and rainbows for us. Leo was an orphan, Thalia’s mom was alchohlic, Nico’s sister died and I, well that's what we're getting into. 

Most of the demigods were part of the seven of the prophecy, the others completed some random tasks that aren't actually that random. For example, Nico and Reyna had to carry a gigantic statue of Minerva - sorry Athena, halfway across the world. As dumb as that sounds, it turned out that the statue had magical powers. What do you know?

Well, anyway, when you first get to camp Jupiter, you get a little metal tag that is your probatio tablet. When you prove yourself in battle you get a tattoo with their godly symbol, SPQR (Senatus Populusque Romanus) and one stripe. From then on each year you survive, you get another stripe. The person with the most is Jason Grace, yours truly has the second most. 

When I first got to camp, I was 6, and I was claimed within a week, and then in a battle against some 50 something hellhounds, i saved the praetor and killed 5 or 6. So I have 9. There were no other children of Bellona at camp, so I was alone. But, I made good friends with other kids in my cohort, including Jason. Because we were the youngest legionnaires, we hung out together. 

When the war started, he was a praetor, and I was nothing. Over the years, he and I grew apart as he received more medals and recognition. Everyone began to doubt my parentage, doubt that I had trained at the Wolf House, doubt I was Roman. I knew I was, but back then, perhaps I was the only one…


End file.
